


A Million Words For You

by painted_pictures



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, im using their real names too bc i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: Party didn’t realize they were crying until their lap was damp with tears.





	A Million Words For You

**Author's Note:**

> i?? cant write angst?? im sorry

Party curled up underneath the thin sheet covering their body. The mattress beneath them squeaked slightly as they moved around. They blinked their eyes open, squinting as they adjusted to the sudden burst of sunlight. They tried to go back to sleep, but eventually sighed and sat up. The sheet fell to a crumpled pile atop the mattress. Glancing around the gas station the killjoys had decided to adopt as somewhat of a home, Party noticed that they were alone. This was pretty odd, as they were always there when Party awoke each morning.

Party stood, glancing at their reflection in the window to ruffle their red hair and make it look nicer. They walked around the station for a while, with no sign of their friends. They looked outside, and their worry grew when they saw the old convertible still parked. That meant they had either been taken by something, or had walked out on foot. The former was almost impossible, as Party knew Fun Ghoul would have definitely put up a fight, which would’ve awoken Party; the latter was incredibly unlikely, because that’s just a really stupid thing to do. Party thought about driving to Dr. Death-Defying’s place, see if the DJ or Show Pony had any information, but then thought better of it. What if the others came back while they were gone and got worried? Party couldn’t risk that.

They sat, staring out the window, waiting for some sign of their friends.

They didn’t remember moving until the sun started to set. They hadn’t eaten the entire day, but they ignored the hunger in their stomach.

They would have to go to bed not knowing if their friends were alive or dead, not knowing where they were. They were on their own.

 

Party didn’t realize they were crying until their lap was damp with tears.

 

They sniffed, leaning their head against the wall. Maybe it was all just a dream, and the killjoys would be there when Party awoke.

Party turned on the radio, just in time to hear Dr. D’s voice sounding through the speakers.

“. . . And it looks like our beloved Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid were found, and I’m sorry to say that they’ve been ghosted.”

Party froze, processing the words. They barely heard the next lines.

“But, there’s no time to stop and grieve. Out here, your shadow lives on without you. Remember that art is the weapon, and may death never stop you. Now for the traffic. . . .”

The rest was lost in static and the sound of Party’s sobs echoing in the empty room.

 

-

 

Party felt someone shaking them.

“Party! Party Poison, if you don’t wake the fuck up, I swear. . . !” Fun Ghoul’s voice, laced with worry, filled the room.

Party jolted awake, their eyes locking with Ghoul’s for a moment before Ghoul sighed in relief and tackled Party in a hug.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , are you okay? You kept moving around, you were crying, I don’t know what happened. Please, Party, I don’t know-”

“I’m fine!” Party interrupted. “Ghoul, I’m fine.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” Ghoul breathed.

Party managed a small smile. “Can you say anything other than fuck?”

“No I can’t, fuck you.”

“Gladly.”

Ghoul glared at the red-haired killjoy, but his gaze softened after a moment.

“What happened?” He asked quietly.

Party looked away. “Nothing.”

Neither of them said anything for a while. That’s when Party had an idea. A very, very stupid idea.

 

They kissed Ghoul.

 

It lasted only about five seconds before Party pulled away. “Sorry,” they muttered.

“Don’t be.” Ghoul said softly, pulling party closer.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.” Party murmured.

 

_Blow a kiss at the methane skies,_

_See the rust through your playground eyes,_

_We're all in love tonight._

_Leave a dream where the fallout lies,_

_Watch it grow where the tear stain dries_

_To keep you safe tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> i would draw something for this but,, I Cant Draw


End file.
